Fishin' in the Dark
by Cyberquest1
Summary: completed Song Fic with the song by the Nitty Gritty Dirt Band called Fishin' in the Dark Revised


Disclaimer: Stargate unfortunately does not belong to me. Also the part of the song, Fishin' in the Dark, which I used also doesn't belong to me, it belongs to the Nitty Gritty Dirt Band.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Colonel Jack O'Neill still couldn't believe that his Major Samantha Carter had finally said yes to his last offer the end of a long list of frequent, pleading offers. His quick glance over revealed the back of her head. He smiled softly to himself again at the sight of her looking through the passenger window. Carter, no he admonished himself, Sam turned around to face him and caught his eyes; they smiled at each other before he turned back to look toward the road. He thought back to just about an hour ago when Sam had taken her turn driving and he had fallen asleep. He had caught her looking at him with a strange expression on her face when he had woken up.

Half an hour later he looked over to tell Sam that they were close to their destination, but stopped short when he found her asleep. He smiled at her, her face beautiful shone in the glow from the yellow moon. The music from the radio softly accented the scene and described the scene of his cabin as they pulled into the drive of his cabin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lazy yellow moon comin' up tonight

Shinin' through the trees

Crickets are singin' and lightning bugs

Are floatin' on the breeze

Baby get ready

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked over again after he stopped the truck; still finding it adorable the way her tousled head leaned against the window. He smiled softly to himself as he got out of the driver's seat, careful not to wake her up and walked over to her side of the truck and carefully opened her door and picked her up. She unconsciously squirmed deeper into his arms and closer to his chest. He grinned to himself again; he found he was doing that way more often lately. He carried her softly towards the cabin. Sam opened her eyes just as they reached the porch.

"Where are we going," she mumbled sleepily?

"Into the cabin, we're here Sam," Jack replied, happy about their use of first names. It wasn't that difficult... well that is, it was only easier now that there was a president approved lapse in the rules at the SGC command. Already there were many relationships popping up all over the SGC.

"No," Sam replied, waking up a bit more, Jack put her down softly and waited patiently for her to continue. "The night is way too nice and you wanted to show me around for awhile now, Jack," she continued, a smile lighting both her face and Jacks, "how about we go for a walk," she continued, her puppy dog face coming into effect, though it wasn't at all needed.

"Sure," Jack replied as they took hands, almost without realizing because it just felt so natural, and walked across the small field beside the cabin. Laughing and talking the whole way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across the field where the creek turns back

By the old stump row

I'm gonna take you to a special place

That nobody knows

Baby get ready

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is so romantic!" Sam said excitedly as Jack pulled her into a small alcove of trees with a small bubbling brook near the edge. "...and look at the view of the stars," she continued, a grin fixed to her face as she leaned her head back to get a better view.

"Yes... it's beautiful," Jack agreed sitting down, the long green grass bending under his weight. Sam turned around to find his gaze, not fixed to the stars but in fact on her. She grinned back at him as he cheekily pulled her into his lap.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

You and me go fishin' in the dark

Lyin' on our backs and countin' the stars

Where the cool grass grows

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam turned around quickly to admonish Jack for... well she didn't exactly know what for, but stopped suddenly, their eyes locking. They slowly leaned towards each other, their ranks stopping no longer holding them back from doing what they most wanted... most needed. This felt so right, for both of them, they had waited so long, just for this. The time, the place, and most of all, the person they were with all contributed in making this moment so perfect!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down by the river in the full moonlight

We'll be fallin in love

In the middle of the night

Just movin' slow

Stayin' the whole night through

It feels so good to be with you!


End file.
